User talk:Liosrakia
__TOC__ Templates I made a class skill template and did the Mage table as an example. Hitsuzen13 07:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I couldn't stand looking at your dagger table so I made a template for it. And for any item info. :Maybe someone can convert all that data... -Hitsuzen13 10:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I made an info template for quests, before anyone else gets started and end up redoing (or not, if you don't want to use the template) their work. See L25. Pet Combat Skill. ::Hitsuzen13 06:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks OK, thanks, that was very clear. Alright, well I sitll need time to play around with all the characters to complate the "player guide" thing. If you have any target pages you think i can take go ahead and let me know. As seen on the Dynasty Warriors Online wiki I don't mind helping out. My character in Eden is femi96, on channel 4. I have a question, does your character carry over across channels? Aloha xD Heya, Just wanted to introduce myself to you, since you are one of the top contributors here :) I haven't started playing EE as of yet, but I plan to start editing and adding to the wiki soon once I do get playing! Awesome job you're doing here :) Alexae 17:26, June 2, 2011 (UTC) About my "class guides" I'm going to be leveling all the characters I have unlocked up to now. I'm just letting you know that It will be some time, possibly not long seeing how fast I manage to max out my Cleric class, before I can get the correct info to get all the guides in. My strongest class is Cleric right now, and I plan on making the Bard my 2nd strongest once unlocked. Just letting you know. Beginner's Guide: Help? I started this on the previous Wiki, I did and it proved to be a massive hit. Since EE is in CB, it would need reworking continuously (as the game progresses into OB and Live), but I'm asking for your help on this one? Your experience would be much appreciated :) Add absolutely anything! Check it out here: Beginner's Guide Alexae 20:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) think you could do a strategy guide on how to beat lower level dungeons? I dont know what you are talking about. Thanks man :) Hey man!~ Yeah! No problem! Thanks for editing all that stuff! It looks great! :D Btw, I was gonna play for the Alpaca and do the paeg about Closed/Open Beta... course, Imma work on getting that Alpaca by the 24th!~ :) ~Jairyoku Lolz X) Dude, It's funny how things never work out. I'm using the EE forums as a basis for my current knowledge in game as well as through friends, (I haven't actually started playing yet 0o) I intend to fix up the main page a bit, then create a few available templates, such as Quests ones and so on... Keep up the awesome job! :)Alexae 09:53, June 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I'm pretty sure I've seen you IG already then! I'll add you now though! and I'm Jairyoku IG as well :3 ~Jairyoku Screenshots! Heya, I've just started taking screenshots in-game, but have found this. Thinking it would help? :D What do you think? Alexae 19:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Youizawesome :D Heya, I know of Fraps- and yes, it is awesome, though I don't know of any image converters, but I might have to talk to a few people and see what I can find out. I was also planning to perhaps, upload some vids for dungeons and etc? But, that might have to wait till OB :P As for the homepage- I could try and link up the blog posts or even the news, however do you want this from the Official site, or a combination of more? :D Alexae 11:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Homepage Yeah, will check out the RS Wiki- thanks for that :D And, I appreciate the long posts. Good to have someone as helpful! :) Alexae 20:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Eden eternal, talking? Hi um i can't talk to other people on eden eternal. i try but the talk bar goes away quickly when im about to talk. How do u send quick messages? and everything works fine and awesome but when ever there is a message like a quest or words, then that blinks quick and it takes a while until it stops but it won't let me send messages... what do i do?- I can't help this person because I don't know who they are! I don't know exactly what this wiki user is talking about either- like leaving a message on a talk page? Or that one "talk in chat" when others are on the same page? Or...what? It sounds more like they are having trouble in the wiki in general-like computer issues? I don't know and I can't respond beacuse the wiki user did not use signatures-Liosrakia 01:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thought this might help. Do you think everyone would be willing to use it? Feedback, much appreciated. :D Alexae 11:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Poll section :D That's an awesome idea. And just to clarify- I'm the polishing woman ;D But, yes, the hompage is looking slightly cluttered, though the colour scheme may change when I get something to add as a background. Though for now, I'll work on that :D ...And, everything else :) Have fun! Alexae 11:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Reputation rewards I'm currently working on a list of reputation rewards (including location, effects, price ect) in Eden Eternal, I personally have no knowlage on working on wiki's and as such was wondering if you would want this info to add it :/ sorry if you dont and I am wasting you time. who is this? Signature please? Anyway this is information that we need alot- before this wiki I was very inexperienced so here's what you can do: make a page called Reputation Rewards (or whatever you want to call it) and then make a Table for this as well: possibly 4 columns (name of reputation, location, etc): do this by clicking the table icon: if you need extra rows/columns you can add them by right clicking and pressing "add column/row" that way you don't need to keep remaking your table: if you need any info contact me on talk page with details: for now you can get started with that: (I hope you see this)Liosrakia 03:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude xD Heya, Concering the Wikichat: the link is this; http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Chat (If the link doesn't work, don't worry. But, would you like to use it? ) Also, for the homepage background, I really like the idea of concept art or other. Right now, I'm trawling through deviart to find something suitable enough. Otherwise, meh. Also, I've noticed your Item pages, (as well as adding a link to this on the homepage)- I want to know, are you using tooltips? I really would like to start on the Templates :D --And, I'd suggest perhaps, doing a fortnightly poll :D The Polishing Woman 11:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yo, I've managed to find the Admin of this site. I will contact the Wikia people and allow admin status to me and you, for now? If you think anyone else should have it granted, please let me know :) Alexae 16:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Moving the Wiki Is there a faster way to get in contact will all the editors here? I was thinking whether or not we should just create a new wiki and import all the pages we already have. One of us (or more) would have full admin rights, and we could do what we needed to. What do you think? Hitsuzen13 23:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a plausible idea- though we would have to inform everyone, perhaps through the main homepage. :P :And as you've said, it's only been 31 days or so...so perhaps, this is the best possible solution? We could ask the Wikia people to disable this wiki, once we've imported everything? Alexae 14:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm pretty sure that we should just wait for the 60 days and then ask for admin status- unless it becomes a big issue. I'm game for this- but I think we should wait the 60 days first- That's pretty much it =P Liosrakia 14:30, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Then how do we fight the spammers? We can't delete or lock/protect pages. ::--Hitsuzen13 16:25, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, I know it's a menace, but we'll just have to put up with it for a bit. Perhaps, we should just make an alternative wiki as a backup plan?--I mean, start it now, working slowly on it, but keep this as a main one. If this doesn't work, we'll get shifting. :D :Alexae 19:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :no prob.. but i would rather play the game more by now.. but il still be contributing little by little :starting an alternate backup wiki right now is fine by me...But i'm not going to be around that much (2 week camp starting next on the 18-25, plus another week after that I won't be on much) and this week I'll be preparing for the trip so taht'll have to be your and Hitsuzen's project if your going to make a backup. Liosrakia 17:07, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I'll get onto that in the next weeks. I'll let you know about it though, :D :But, you have fun! ^^ Enjoy yourself, man! :) Alexae 17:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Per your adoption request, and based on the inactivity of the founder, I've given you admin rights now. You can apply for bureaucrat rights when it has been 60 days since the wiki was founded. -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you have trouble with vandalism on the wiki you can always ask for additional help from the Volunteer Spam Task Force. -- Wendy (talk) 04:22, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Maker be praised! We have a new admin! :: --Hitsuzen13 05:45, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Congrats! They've picked the best ^^ :D :::--Alexae 10:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Hahaha! Sweeet! Couldn't have asked for a better admin!~ :) :::Jairyoku 19:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) TL/DR :) Heya, Firstly, congrats on the Admin status! ^^ A position well-deserved, I think. :D *Here's the link to change the skin: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Theme_designer Please feel free to ask for help ^^, Your humble servant, Alexae 11:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Review: Beginner's Guide Yo, Just wanted you to take a quick look at the Beginner's Guide. I'd appreciate some feedback from you :) Thanks again! Alexae 17:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin offer! :) Hahaha okay! Thanks Liosrakia!~ :) Imma work on the quest chains once it hits OB! Lol, finally got my mage to 40 on the last day xP hahaha, woot! But all classes to 40 didn't happen :( Hahaha Okay! I'll be waiting! Until then!~ :) ~Jairyoku Item DB I finished it, after three days of grueling work, I've managed to upload my database. Come see it. Unique items aren't being displayed properly but yeah. Gonna see if I can do skills and quests too. Hitsuzen13 19:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Alternative Wiki? Hey, Found this: http://wiki.aeriagames.com/edeneternal/index.php?title=Main_Page...any ideas? I think it's an Aeria based Wiki, since the info is well maintained 0.o Alexae 19:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : They use articles from this wiki. Their "mounts" page was a half assed copy paste from the article i wrote, and they even used the same images. If they're going to copy our articles might as well keep updating... : Faradays 12:23, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question This is for a different wikia site... How do you edit the bar at the top, next to the wikia name. On this site it says Items, Races, Classes, and Community. I need to know how to change that. *Edit* And how do you change the image that appears when you put apage under categories? Thanks in advance. -femi96 Quests :P Hey, Glad to see you back! Just wondering about the quests. I thought we could use the current Quest template and use it as an infobox. (Something like this: http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Questbox#Example or this: http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_quest) to give the basic yet necessary info about the quests. To be more frank, the desired pages would come out as this: (http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:Regular_Customers_(Empire). As always, humbly, Alexae 19:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Questbox Hey, Made this this so far, thought you could look at it, and see what you think? :) Any edits would be most welcome :P Alexae 14:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Npcbox :P Made this too: http://edeneternal.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Npcbox ^_^ Whatcha think? :D Alexae 17:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat status :] AWESOME! Sounds like the news I've been wanting to hear. Could you then, add others aswell? :) I think our featured user, may benefit ^^ Keep me posted on what your working on. Don't like it when others don't share...specially ice-cream :/ Greetz, Alexae 17:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Did I tell you that you were awesome? Thanks, and congrats on setting up the chat system ^^ Currently, I'm just messing around with other stuff, at the moment, but I've been "using" WoW Wiki as a template for most things as well as the Allods one. I'm also liking the new editing layout- very suave :) Erm, so far, I'm just coming up with an easier way to redesign the class pages and such. It's looking actually quite horrid. Also, major polishing...will get onto that- need sleep! :[ Alexae 15:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Quests Don't panic- you haven't done anything wrong. You may of needed to refer to the other quests in syntax form (such as this :http://edeneternal.wikia.com/index.php?title=L01._Awakening_I&action=edit) to help you understand how it was supposed to be structured. Nothing that can't be sorted :D It seems however, that you were including [Crystal in the story part of the template and / . This does cause some conflictions but nothing that cannot be fixed :P However, I did try putting the Infobox first, and that seemed to cause problems too :/ Might need to work on that. As much as I like Hitsuzen13's template, I was wondering if we could do something like this: (http://allods.wikia.com/wiki/Quest:A_Scientific_Study). Note that layout of the Story, objectives and Completion etc...it might make things easier for contributors to add rather than sticking to template form. That's the infobox's job :) I also think we shouldn't add the Level in the Quest name, and rather add it as a Category- therefore making it easier to find a specific quest through searching it rather than sift through others. :P Hope this helped! :D Alexae 18:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::If you catch me on chat or leave a message on my talk page, either way is fine :P I seem to have odd hours :S ::Alexae 18:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Monsterbox Thought this would be useful in summarizing Instance bosses through a neat, (and another!) infobox. So far, I have only used it on Herak, but I'm running all dungeons, to get all images and info needed. Feedback, much valued ^^ Alexae 13:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Class Pages Fixed up the Hunter page and I was thinking it to model it on the other classes aswell. Do you think the layout is good? I tried to not to clutter it too much :/ Alexae 13:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed up the Hunter page to your specifications. How does it look now? I plan to rework all the class pages, but welcome any input :) ::Alexae 12:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem? Slight problemo. Apparently, when you start a new race, (i.e Zumi)- they have the same quests, but different NPC's mentioned. Everything else, for example, Quest text is the same. So, how should we structure this? Would we have to make additional Quest pages for each race? Because there's like eight of them! ;O Alexae 17:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) hi just wanted to say hi and i actually saw this wiki through the community centre request and i hope your request passes through :) * Thank you mystery person!Liosrakia 16:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) * whops my bad Chaos henge8 18:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) be me XD sorry Done and dusted! I've managed to edit the Eden Eternal Wiki:Policies and Eden Eternal Wiki:Manual of Style. I've also added this to the main page which redirects to the Forums, (each separately) so new users can add content without creating mistakes/problems :D Have a safe and fun trip. :) Alexae 13:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi. I've given you bureaucrat rights. I'm sorry for the delay. As before, good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! Liosrakia 03:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for the Admin status! Okay, I'll get cracking on the Wiki, since much to do :P :Laters General! Alexae 10:32, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Update:Monsterbox I've added an update to the Template:Monsterbox. I've expanded it so that it has a section for Instance Bosses and Ordinary Monsters-- mainly due to the face that I'm updating this; Boss Locations! Just dropped a line for ya, Alexae 14:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ref:Content team & table templates Heya, Just a quick note that I'm all good and up for the Content Team to get working! :) As for the tables, all noted! :D I'll get working though, been slacking alot o_O--Sorry! :[ Alexae 16:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Liosrakia. Sorry for the late reply. Quite busy these days; lots of requests to get done. :) I spent some time today making a wiki logo based on the logo you linked to. Check it out below. As you can see, I "separated" parts of the logo, due to the fact that if I had left the original logo in tact and shrunk it down enough so that the height would fit the wiki logo's dimensions, the "eden eternal" text would be almost too small to read. So I separated it into parts and made that logo. If you like it, say the word and I'll upload it as the wiki's logo, or feel free to do it yourself if you don't want to wait on me. Next, I'll start on the background image. You mentioned Pandora Hearts Wiki as an example, so I have a couple questions: 1. Did you want me to crop out the characters from that image you showed me, or is it ok to include the "background" stuff from the image? 2. What color do you want to use as the base color of the wiki background, the current blue, or black, or something else? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :The new background is up. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you don't see it. As you requested, I kept the same base color and "faded" the blue on the edges of the image. If you want me to change anything, let me know. Also, if you want to "lock" the background in place so that it doesn't scroll with the page (some admins prefer that), just go to and check the box marked "fix" under the background graphic. :For the main page, what exactly did you mean when you said "bubbly like table"? Just curved corners, or something more elaborate? If you've seen something somewhere that looks like what you want, please link me to it, as that will be quite helpful for me to understand what you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for the slowness in getting your request completed. I'm the only Wikia staff member fulfilling these community requests, and it's only one of 3 responsibilities that I have to do. Lately I've had a lot of other work to get done, but I will try to finish up here today. Your patience is appreciated. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) References//Quest Pages Hey, I've noticed you have been adding reference links into articles, such as the Classes page. Is this something you would like that we do more of- if you think it's obligatory- I could get reworking the articles and adding the references. ^.^ :Forgot to add, I'm using this on Quest Pages that haven't been finished yet. When done, I'll remove the notice. :) Alexae 10:22, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :D Status Update: Manual of Style Okay, I might be working on the Manual of Style as well, been meaning to fix that up too. For now, I'll just stick to the Quests, Boss Locations and NPCs. They all need to be fixed up :D Alexae 13:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Erm, I've managed to fix up the Manual of Style. Have a read through and let me know what you think ^.^ I didn't make any big changes, though (cleaned up the coding a bit) and minimized some sections down, (such as the Quest, Monster ones, etc...) ::Still unsure about the HTML/Coding part though, might wanna keep an eye on that. Perhaps, organise it in a table or something- we don't wanna overload new user with waaay too much info. They might not make it :( ::Alexae 15:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry--I seem to be leaving a lot of messages here ^_- , but I can say that I've fully updated the Manual of Style including the 'Coding' section. Hope it's okay with you. :) :::Alexae 17:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Any guide on how to get a 10-slot pack? :Nope sorry mate. You might want to ask some of the other admins. Liosrakia 18:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ditto :) Thanks ^.^ And, yuppo, I'm loving the changes to the wiki! :D I think I'll get working on the Quests and Boss Locations-- unless you want me to work specifically on anything :) Besides, Going Postal is an awesome book. They did a mini-series on T.V around Christmas time last year, preferred the books though :D Alexae 13:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Just realized I've made a big mistake. I've been putting the 'Quest' prefix on the Quests not noticing that they're in the Quest category to be listed alphabetically. (It seems putting the 'Quest' prefix moves them all under 'Q'. o.0) Anyways, just to get it out there, I'll stop doing that and fix the quest names up. I'll also remove it from the MoS (since using the 'Quest' prefix was usually for factioned-based quests on other wikis). ::Sorry! *smashes head into keyboard haphazardly* Alexae 14:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Main page work Hi again. I just finished working on the main page. For the border colors of the Welcome and Features sections, I just used the same blue color they had, but you can easily change that. On the Classes section, I used 30px as the icon size, but that's also easy to change. One last thing I did was to change the width of the sections to 100% (to match the RuneScape Wiki example), but if you want more space between the left and right columns, that too is easy to edit. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Class Box Heyo! I've slightly altered the ''Classes'' box on the main page. I wasn't so sure if that looked okay o_O Looks to be taking up to much space, but if you feel that is a problem, let me know and I'll try my best to refine it further :] Alexae 16:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ref: Questions/FAQ Section Aloha! :] Perhaps we could create a page with basic FAQ's (like, How do I make a map? When can I get an Alpaca mount? etc...) then add anymore that users contribute through a section on the Forums. We could also link this to the main page so we'd have less comments on specific pages. How does that sound? ^.^ Alexae 12:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll get on it, link back here in a bit. Alexae 19:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :: So, here's the Forum and here's the main page. I'll get more work done on it in the coming days! If you feel if you need to change anything, please do, go ahead xD Alexae 19:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Lio- I could use some help with page layout. I'm working on Cleaver Brigandine. Since I'm new to most of this I'd appreciate your help and help with categories as well as I'd like to organize this correctly. Something like Armor - Light Armor - Crafted Sets - Level 33 but I'm unsure of how to make sure that all nests correctly under Armor. Thx (I deleted this) this was from jrleis 96, but I couldn't figure out where he accidently added a category, so i deleted the seciton. Non es una problema Great on making jrelewis96 an admin. I'll go and congratulate him XD Glad to have more onboard :) Alexae 13:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Projects :) Hi, projects are going well. I just made a post on the forum under the projects with an update. Hope school is going well. Also if you have an instant messenger of some kind I think it will be much easier for you to get in touch with me. Jrlewis96 01:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Skills I need to talk to you about Skills sub-categories. Let me know when you think you may have some time. Jrlewis96 19:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Navigation Yo, I've changed the Navigation banner at the top of the Wiki here. I've added a few things and fixed up the coding a bit. Do you think I should add anything else? :) Alexae 19:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) from were i can find gleaming alpaca?09:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC)09:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC)09:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC)~ Hello! Heya, Welcome back. Sorry I haven't been as active, I've just started college :) Don't worry about the Certificates page, I was doing it, but forgot to log in >.< Will get some work done on the weekend though! :P Alexae 08:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) request Hi there! I'm a new user and I've only been playing Eden for roughly a month in total and I plan on helping the Wiki expand on my spare time. Would it be okay for me to add and edit pages and stuff? It seems like not much is going on and this wiki and definitely expand. Please respond asap.BakaAlchemist2 07:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC)